Destiny And Eli's Love Story!
by DelilahxxBabyx3
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Degrassi and catches Eli's attention? How will their relationship turn out? Read to find out!  :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Delilah here with my new story! This is my first Degrassi fanfiction. And in this story, it takes place after Vegas Night. It doesn't follow the show though. And Clare isn't in this. All of the other characters, for the most part are. Sorry if some of them are OOC. I think I covered everything? Well. Tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do these. So, here goes. I don't own anything! Unfortunately. :/

Anyway. On with the story! (:

Hi, my name's Destiny. And today is my first day at my new school Degrassi. I just moved here because my mom got a new job out here. I don't know anybody and I'm going into my junior year of high school. Well, hopefully this isn't as bad as I think it's going to be. Oh, and did I mention it's like, the middle of the semester? Well, isn't this just _lovely._

I wake up, I straighten my hair, put on some eyeliner and lipgloss. I put on this red polo shirt with tan khakis. Apparently this school has a dress code. Something about some "crackdown" because a whole bunch of shit happened at their school dance? I have no idea. But either way, dress codes suck. Ah well. No sense in complaining about it. With that, I make my way to my car. I'm 17, so I have my license and a car. Thankfully. My parents got me a cute little black car. It's nothing special. But it works. I get out my keys open the car door and throw my bag in the passenger's side. I sit, put my seatbelt on and drive to school.

It was easier then I expected to find a parking spot. After getting out of my car and locking it, I make my way to the front of the school. I'm almost at the front steps when I notice some kid bullying another kid.

"You better shut your mouth unless you want me to kick your ass, you little shit." I hear the bully say. _'Oh hell no.' _I think to myself as I make my way over to them.

"Hey dickface. I suggest you back the fuck off, unless you want my fist to meet your face." I say.

He turns around and raises his eyebrows when he sees me.

"And who exactly are you, little girl?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Well my name is Destiny. I'm new here. Bullying doesn't sit well with me so I highly suggest you leave," I pause to look over at the kid getting bullied, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"My name's Eli." He says with a shy smile.

"Well, hello Eli. Anyway. As I was saying. I highly suggest you leave Eli alone, unless you want me to beat your ass." I say with a smirk of my own on my face.

"May I ask why you care so much about Eli?" He asks.

"He seems like a nice kid. I don't particularly like seeing nice kids get bullied. And I don't like it when assholes like you think it's okay to pick on nice kids for your own amusement."

"You think he seems like a nice kid? Well, I guess you didn't hear. How he killed his ex-girlfriend Julia. And how his other ex-girlfriend Clare moved because she couldn't deal with him."

"Everyone has baggage. His past isn't any of my buisness. He seems like a nice kid. So I'm going to defend him no matter what you say. So, as I said before, back off or get a punch in the face by yours truly." I say with a smile.

"Whatever. Just be careful. Wouldn't want him to kill a cute girl like you. By the way, the name's Fitz. If you're ever interesting in having a good time, give me a call." He replies as you walks over to me and hands me his number with a smile.

"Don't make me vomit. Like I would ever want to waste my time with a guy like you." I say as I rip the paper his number is on and throw it on the ground. "Come on, Eli. Let's get away from this asshole." I say with a smile.

Eli doesn't say anything and just walks up to me. "I didn't...actually kill Julia.." He says.

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me." I say.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because of what Fitz told you..." He said and averted his eyes to the ground.

"Like I said. Everyone has baggage. Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean you're a bag person."

"...Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I have to get to schedule. See you later?" I say.

"Yeah sure." He says with a smile.

I walk to what I think is the main office and walk up to the main desk.

"Can I help you?" A nice elderly woman asks me.

"Yes, uhm. I'm new here and so I need my schedule." I say.

"Oh sure. What's your name?"

"Destiny."

"Oh yes. Here it is." She answers and hands me my schedule.

"Thank you." I say as I walk out of the school and try to find my class. I guess I wasn't paying very well attention to where I was going because I ended up bumping into someone.

"Ow!" I hear them say as we fall to the floor. Me on top of them.

"Shit. I'm sorry." I say as I stand up and help the person up.

"It's fine. Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you around." The boy asks.

"Yeah. I'm new. I just transfered here. My name's Destiny." I say.

"Oh cool. I'm Adam. Do you need any help finding your class? You look sorta lost..." Adam says.

"That'd be great actually. Thanks." I give him my schedule and find out that we actually have some of the same classes. I walk to our history class with him while we chat about random things. What the school is like. Why they got this whole "crackdown". And many other things. He seems really nice. And he's cute too. Hm. Maybe today isn't going to be so bad.

We get to our class and I take a seat next to him. The class goes by rather quickly, thankfully, I was never really a fan of history. We walk to our next class today, Algebra. The next few periods go by rather quickly, since Adam and I talked pretty much the entire time. Finally it's 10th period and lunch. I tell Adam that I'll meet him in the cafeteria because I just have to drop a few books off at my locker. I walk to my locker and put my books away and head to the cafeteria.

**Eli Point Of View.**

"Eli, you have to meet this girl. She seems like just your type. She's nothing like Clare. She's awesome. She's really nice. She's got a killer body and she's got a gorgeous face. She's got black hair and blue eyes. She's so nice too. She's new here. Her name is Destiny. She's in your grade. Have you seen her around?" Adam says.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I know who you're talking about..She's the girl that defended my ass when Fitz was about to deck me in the face. She probably thinks I'm a pansy. Fuck." I say and shake my head.

"Oh come on dude. She doesn't seem like that type of girl. I'm sure she doesn't think that. Hey, want me to talk to her for you?" He asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Uhm. Sure. But don't make me seem to desperate or anything. I mean. I don't even know her. I don't want her to think I'm creepy or anything." I say.

"Relax man. It'll be fine. She's cool." He says and we continue to walk to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence.

_'God. I hope I didn't fuck up my chances with her. I don't even deserve her so who cares? I fuck up every relationship I'm in. Maybe this is a sign.'_ I think to myself with a sigh as we sit down at our normal lunch table.

**Destiny Point Of View.**

_'Shit...How am I supposed to find Adam in a cafeteria this big?' _I think to myself with a sigh.

"DESTINY! Over here!" I turn around and see Adam waving at me.

I walk over to him and sit down.

"Destiny, you know Eli right?" Adam says and gestures to his friend.

"Oh yeah. I met him this morning. Hey, has that kid said or done anything to you?" I say.

"Nah. After this morning he backed off." Eli replies.

"Oh okay. Good. I'm glad. That guy is an ass." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah. Thanks for this morning. But listen. I'm not normally such a pansy. I don't know what happened. I don't want you getting the wrong impression of me. I'm no coward."

"No problem. Hey. It's fine. I didn't think you were a coward or a pansy. That Fitz guy is like, twice your size. I don't blame you for freezing up." I say with a smile.

"But you didn't. Just about every girl I know would have run away screaming if they got into a confrontation with a guy like Fitz. Why is that?" He says.

"I'm not like other girls. It's as simple as that." I say with a shrug.

A few minutes pass without any convorsation. The silence wasn't awkward, it was nice.

"So, Destiny. What are you doing later?" Adam asks.

"Unpacking all my shit probably. Why?" I say with a laugh.

"Maybe me and Eli could come over and help you?" He says.

"Oh sure. That'd be great. Thanks. Maybe after we're done, we could do something not-so-boring. Say...a movie or something?" I say.

"Sure. A movie sounds great." Adam says.

"What kind of movie?" Eli says.

"What kind do you want to watch?" I say.

"A horror? Say...The Unborn?" Eli says.

"Uhm...Sure. But I must warn you. I'm a baby when it comes to scary movies. So, I'll probably scream. A lot. Just for the heads up." I say with a shy smile.

"Have no fear! Eli and I will protect you from the monsters! Right Eli?" Adam says cheerfully.

"Yeah..Of course." Eli says with a smile.

"Haha. Thanks guys." I reply with a giggle.

"Hey Eli. You wanna go get Destiny your sweatshirt? She looks cold." Adam says.

"I...Uh. I'm fine. Really. You don't have too." I answer with a blush.

"No really. It's fine. I'll be right back." Eli says with a smile.

"So Destiny...What do you think of Eli?" Adam says as he arches his eyebrows suggestively.

"I uhm. I don't know. " I say.

"Well...Do you think he's hot? He's single you know." Adam says.

"I..Yeah...I mean...He is...Really...Hot..But don't tell him I said that! That'd be reaally embarassing. And that'd make after school really akward.." I say.

"What if I told you he thinks you're sorta..oh I don't know...gorgeous?" Adam says with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yupp."

"Wow."

"Mhm. So. Do you think he's a pansy? Or were you just being nice when you told him you didn't?"

"Ha. No. I really don't think he's a pansy. "

"Oh. That's good. He was freaking out before because he was all worried that you thought he was a pussy..."

"Awe. But why does he care what I think of him?"

"Well. I was telling him how cool and awesome you were before, and I think he might have a little crush on you."

"Awe. He's adorable." I reply with a smile.

"Who's adorable?" Eli says as he sits back down at our table and hands me his sweatshirt. I smile and say "Thanks" and put it on. He smiles back at me and says "You're welcome."

"So now, who's adorable?" Eli says.

"This dog that I saw at the petstore. I was just telling Destiny about him." Adam says.

"Oh yeah? What was his name then?" Eli says.

"His name? Uhm. It was uhm...Spot. Yeah. His name was Spot." Adam says.

"Right. Adam you're lying skills haven't improved. Now what were you guys really talking about?" Eli says.

"I was just telling Destiny how you have a crush on her, and you think she's gorgeous. Oh and that you were worried about her thinking you were a pansy before. And she said that you were adorable." Adam says with a smirk.

"...Are you serious?" Eli says with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"100%." Adam says with a huge smile.

"Adam. I'm going to kill you." Eli says.

"Oh come on Eli. Don't you think you're over reacting?" Adam says.

"No. Not at all. Because of you Destiny probably thinks I'm the biggest creep in the entire world! So thank you _so_ much for that!" Eli says and rolls his eyes.

"Uhm. Did you guys forget I was here...?" I say.

"Uh..." They both say.

Then the bell rings. I grab my bag and get up and walk over to Eli and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're a creep. And, I think hot, and maybe I have a crush on you too." I walk away and once I'm at the cafeteria doors leading back into the hallway I look over my shoulder and smile and wink at Eli before I proceed to my next class. English.

I get there just before the bell, finding this classroom was suprisingly difficult, and I sit in one of the only empty desks. I sit there for a few minutes until I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Destiny. Looks like you, me, and Eli are all in the same English class! How cool is that!" Adam says from the seat next to me.

I turn around and see Eli sitting in the desk behind me, smiling at me. I return his smile and turn back around just as the teacher starts talking.

English class went by rather fast, thankfully. I walked to my locker to put my books away after telling Adam and Eli to meet me at my locker after they went to theirs.

After a few minutes I saw them walk up to my locker.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Adam said.

"Yupp." I said as I closed my locker.

"Well. Eli can't just leave his car here..So. Do you want to follow him to his house so he can change and whatever, then we'll stop at my house so I can change and stuff, then Eli will follow you to your house?" Adam said.

"Yeah sure." I said as we started walking towards the parking lot.

I saw Eli head over to a herse. _'Does he seriously drive a hearse? Well. That's different. Haha.'_ I thought to myself.

"This is Morty. My hearse." Eli said gesturing to his car.

"Wow. You seriously drive a hearse? That's so cool! Does it ever freak you out? Yaknow, since there were dead bodies in there and everything?" I say, curious.

"Thanks. And no, it doesn't because Morty's new. No dead bodies have ever been in him before. Thankfully." Eli says with a slight smile.

"Alright. Well. I don't know about you two but I really wanna get out of these clothes, so how about we get going?" Adam says.

Eli and I both nod and walk to our cars. Adam walks over to my car and hops in. He tells me he already told Eli he was going to ride with me just to make sure I don't get 'lost'. Because I could really get lost following someone right? _'Boys.'_ I think to myself with a sigh.

It only took a few minutes for us to get to Eli's house and Adam's house and for them to change. And before I know it, we're driving to my house. (Eli was wearing black skinny jeans and a Dead Hands band t-shirt. Adam had on normal jeans and a dark plue sweatshirt.)

We pull into my driveway, get out, and head towards the front door. Before we go inside I say, "I'm just warning you guys. My family is...strange." Then I proceed to open the door with a laugh.

"Wow. You're house is huge!" Adam says.

"Yeah. Wow." Eli says.

"Ha. Thanks guys. " I reply.

"What? Am I chop liver over here? No hello or anything?" I hear and turn around to see...

"JEREMY!" I say and run and jump into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and spins me around. He puts me down a moment later. He glances behind us and leans in to whisper in my ear, "I think you should tell your friends about us. The one in black seems to be getting jealous."

I turn around and look at Eli and Adam. _'Jeremy's right. Eli does look jealous..Hm..'_

"Eli, Adam, this is my brother Jeremy. Jeremy, these are my friends, Adam and Eli." I say and gesture to each of them as I introduce them.

They all exchange 'hellos' and handshakes.

"Well...I'm gonna go put on some regular clothes. Because I really can't wait to take this freaking uniform off. So. You guys go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll be down in a minute." I say with a smile as I head for the stairs and up to my bedroom. _'Hm. What to wear?'_

**Meanwhile. Downstairs. Eli Point Of View.**

Uh. I think Destiny forgot to mention she had a huge terrifying brother. I mean come on! He's gotta be at least 6'2! And not to mention 200 pounds of raw muscle! Holy shit!

About 15 minutes pass of the 3 of us just akwardly sitting on the couch, not saying anything. _'What is taking Destiny so long?'_ I think to myself with a sigh.

"Why don't you guys go see what Destiny's doing? She's taking an awful long time." Jeremy says with a laugh.

Adam and I just nod and walk upstairs. We hear singing coming from one of the bedrooms so we follow that. We come up to a bedroom door that's slightly opened and we push it open since we hear Destiny singing.

We walk in the find her, her back facing us, singing into a brush and dancing to something playing from her Ipod Dock, in her bra and panties. She had black and purple zebra striped boy shorts on. And as she turned around to face us, I noticed she had a matching bra with a cute little ribbon in the middle.

I don't think she even notices we came in. She's too lost in her singing. And as she started dancing along with her singing, I couldn't help but notice the way he boobs bounced up and down, and the way she seductively swayed her hips. If she keeps this up, she's gonna end up giving me a hard without even knowing it.

After a few moments, I hear Adam pretend to clear his throat to try and get her attention. She hears it, and opens her eyes and smiles brightly at us.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking so long. I always put on music whenever I get dressed and what not. And I get side tracked..A lot. And I just _love_ this song." She replies with a laugh. (After a few seconds I realized the song is Walk Through Hell by Say Anything.) Totally oblivious to the fact that she's in her bra and panties. Not that I'm complaining.

"Uh. Destiny..? Uhm. You're...uh." Adam says and gestures to her clothes, or lack there of.

"Huh?" She says before looking down. Her eyes widen and her head shoots back up. "Why didn't you guys tell me I was practically naked for the past like, few minutes you were here?" She says and tries to cover herself, much to my dismay.

"Uh. We...didn't notice?" Adam says.

"Because that's a believable story." Destiny says and walks toward her dresser.

"Want us to get out...?" Adam says.

"No. It's fine. You've already seen me in my bra and panties. I don't think you seeing me put clothes on is going to make you uncomfortable. I mean, unless it does. Then you don't have to stay and watch me get dressed. But I'm not uncomfortable. You guys can take a seat on my bed over there if you want." She says and digs through her droors.

Adam and I walk over to her bed and sit down. Adam proceeds to look at anything but her, her TV, laptop, ipod, bookcase, ect. While me, I can't keep my eyes off of her. As she pulls her black skinny jeans up to her thighs, without covering her nice ass, and bends over to pull them over her feet, then proceeds to pull them up and zip them. She also puts on a black and white checker board belt. For her shirt, she grabs a simple black v-neck shirt. All in all, she looked hot.

"Okay guys. How do I look?" She says and as she turns around and runs her hand through her black hair. Then she proceeds to put her hands on her hips and shoots us one of her beautiful smiles.

"You look...great." Adam says.

"That's an understatement." I say quietly. Apparently Destiny heard me because I saw her blush a little.

_  
**Destiny Point Of View.**

"Thanks guys. So what do you guys wanna do now?" I say as I walks over and sits on the bed with Adam and Eli.

"I dunno. " Adam and Eli both say.

"Are you guys hungry...?" I say.

"I could eat." Adam says.

I nod and jump off the bed and go downstairs with the guys following behind me. I walk into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and find my mom cooking. "Hey mom, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Spaghetti." She says and turns around. "Oh? And who are these gentlemen?" She says and gestures toward Adam and Eli.

"Mom, this is Adam and Eli. Adam and Eli, this is my mom." I say and gesture to each of them.

They exchange 'nice to meet you's' and then I say, "Mom, do you mind if the guys have dinner with us?"

"Nah. It'll be nice to have some company." She said.

"Okay thanks mom." I say and head towards the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So, do you guys like spaghetti?" I say.

"YUM. I LOVE spaghetti." Adam says.

"Yeah. I like it too." Eli says.

I nod my head and we sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Eli says, "Shouldn't we be helping you unpack?"

"OH! Riiiiiight! I totally forgot. I mean, we don't have too. I pretty much have everything unpacked and put away. So, I can do it on my own later tonight if you guys wanna do something else." I say.

"No really. We wanna help." Adam says.

"Okaay." I say and head towards my room, with the guys following close behind. I go over to the corner of my room and grab a box I have there. "Could you guys grab those 2 boxes over there? These 3 boxes are all I have left, thankfully. So it shouldn't take too long." I say.

They get the boxes and set them at the foot of my bed and we sit down on the ground. Taking random things out and start putting them in piles, depending on where I'm going to put them.

"What is this...?" I hear Eli say. I look over and see him holding up a small black piece of material.

"Let me see it." I say and he tosses it over to me. Upon closer expection I realize that it's my Halloween costume from last year. I was a Playboy Bunny.

"OH! This is my Halloween costume from last year! I was a Playboy Bunny." I say with a blush as I hold it up for them to see. "I had tights, heels, ears and everything." I add with a smile.

"I bet Eli would _love_ to see that on." Adam says.

"Shut up!" Eli says in a hushed whisper and elbows Adam in the ribs.

"Maybe if you're lucky." I say and wink at Eli, causing him to blush.

About 20 minutes later we had sorted through everything and had everything, for the most part, put away.

"Guysssssss! Dinner's ready!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

"Hungry?" I say as I head towards the stairs, knowing they were following me.

Dinner was uneventful, suprisingly. Now we were all just sitting there talking. Me, my mom, my brother, Adam, and Eli. We were talking about everything. From football, to school, to tattooes and piercings, to music. Everything.

As my brother told a joke I took a sip of my water. My brother walked over to me as he said, "You know what's funnier than that joke..? This." And he tipped my cup, causing me to spill it _all_ over me.

"You're such an _ass!" _I say and playfully smack him. I walk over to the sink to put my cup in there and grab the kitchen towel to somewhat dry myself off, when I got an idea. Without my brother noticing, I grabbed the kitchen hose and walked over to him. "Hey Jeremy!" I say and as he turns around I spray him right in the face.

"You little!" He says and starts to chase after me.

I throw the hose into the sink and run away. Since I was still drenched, I tried to run away on our hardwood floors _without_ eating shit. More difficult then it sounds. I turned around to see that Jeremy was gaining on me so I tried to speed up my pace. _Bad idea._ I turn a corner and lost my footing and slipped. "FUCK!" I yell and then everything went black.

_  
**Eli Point Of View.**

As me, Adam, and Destiny's mom waited for Jeremy and Destiny to stop chasing each other we just sat in silence and laughed at their crazy chase. After a few minutes we heard Destiny yell, "FUCK!" then we heard a loud bang. We all rushed in to the living room where we saw Jeremy walking Destiny over to the couch. _'Omg. What's happened? Holy shit. Holy shit.' _I think to myself.

"What happened?" Destiny's mom says, panicked.

"I..was chasing her and she took a turn to fast and slipped and hit her head. It knocked her unconcious. And her head is bleeding a little." Jeremy says, frightened.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Destiny's mom says.

"I don't know. Wait. She's starting to come around." Jeremy says, slightly relieved.

_  
**Destiny Point Of View.**

The next thing I know, I wake up on my couch in the living room. With Eli, Adam, Jeremy, and my mom all surrounding me.

"Uh...What are you guys staring at?" I say as I try to get up. "OW. OW. Ow. Ow." I say and sit back down on the couch and hold the back of my head.

"What's wrong?" Eli says.

"My...head hurts... Shit...What happened?" I say and try to stand up again. "Wait. No don't tell me. I fell and ate shit. I remember now. Uh.. Oops." I say with a laugh. I start to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" My mom says.

"To get some water...?" I say and proceed to walk over and, of course, I slip on the water Jeremy spilled on me before and fall backwards. On my head and back. Lovely.

"Ugh." I say and try to get up.

"Wait. Here. Let me help you." Eli says and tries to pick me up.

"No no no no no no no!" I say and start to squirm.

"What's wrong?" Eli says, worried.

"Destiny isn't really a fan of being picked up." Jeremy says with a laugh.

"Oh come on. Let me just carry you up to your room. Please? You're freaking me out. I don't want you to fall again. Your head is already bleeding..." Eli says.

"Oh jeez. My head is bleeding? Seriously?" I say and rub the back of my head to feel that it's wet. I bring it up to my face and see that it is, in fact, covered in blood. "Lovely. I bring over new friends and this is what happens." I say and shake my head.

"Come on. Let me bring you to your room." Eli says and moves toward me. I sighed and let him pick me up, bridal style. I don't know what it was about him, but Eli made me feel safe.

Before we headed upstairs, Adam said he had to go home to do homework or something. I think he had an alterior motive though. Since he was asking me about Eli and what not before. I think he's trying to give us 'alone time'. Ohboy.

Eli heads toward the stairs with me in his arms and I burry my face in the crook of his neck. I could hear his heavy breathing, since we were so close. "I'm not too..heavy for you am I? You seem to be out of breath..." I say, curious.

"Are you kidding? You're like a feather! Uh...You just...Make me nervous. That's all." He says with a blush and looks away. _'He's adorable.'_ I think to myself.

We get to my room and he sets me down on my bed. He walks over and closes my door the walks over and sits in the chair by my desk a few feet away. "Come sit." I say with a smile and pat the seat on my bed next to me. He walks over and sits on it.

"Are you alright?" I say.

"Oh. Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just..nervous." He says while he lets out a deep breath.

"Here. Come here. I'll help you relax a little." I say, with an innocent smile. And he turns so that his back is facing me. I run my fingers up and down his back, in a soothing way. After a few minutes I hear him let out a relaxed sigh. "Better?" I say as I continue with my semi-back massage.

"Much." He says. "But if you keep this up. I might fall asleep on you. So. Why don't we do something else? How's your head?" He says as he turns around to face me.

I feel the bad of my head and feel a small, but slightly deep, cut. "There's a cut, it's not very big, but it seems semi-deep. But, it's not bleeding anymore. So, that's good." I reply.

"Good. Does it still hurt?"

"Nah. I'm usually good with pain. Just the initial pain hurt. Not much after that. And after I woke up. But that's about it."

He didn't reply. He just nodded his head.

The next thing I know, Jeremy comes barging through my door. "What are you guys doing in here? With the door closed?" He exclaims.

"Jeremy. Shush. Nothing's going on. We're just hanging out. And if I want to have my door closed, I can!" I say.

"And is that any way to talk to your loving older brother? By the way. Mom said that it's time for Eli to go home. She said 'It's getting late.'" He says and shakes his head.

"Alright alright. Goodbye Jeremy." I say and hop off my bed and proceed to attempt to push him out of my room.

"Oh come on, Destiny. You and I both know you can't push me out. I'll admit you're strong. But you've got nothing on me, lil sis. Oh and. Just thought I should mention I am now able to bench press 350 pounds. Herego, I can snap any of your little friends if half, if need be." He says and I can see him eye Eli.

"JEREMY. I just met Eli this morning. He probably already thinks I'm crazy. I don't need you threatening him!" I say as Jeremy picks me up and places me on my bed next to Eli.

"I'm just stating the facts, sis. I don't wanna see you get hurt...Again." He says and I can see his eyes soften.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." I say as he heads for the door.

"That's what you said last time." He says, quietly. Though, since I could her him, I'm sure Eli could too.

"GET OUT." I say and throw a pillow at him as he closes the door.

"Sorry about that. My brother..Is an idiot." I say and shake my head. Unable to meet his eyes out of nervousness. Now he's probably the one that thinks I'm a weakling.

"He cares about you..a lot. It's good though. I think it's...nice. Even though he scares me." Eli says with a shy smile.

After a few minutes we both glance at the clock and see that it reads 10:30.

"I should probably head home now." He says and gets up.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess. Here. Let me walk you out." I say and follow him down the stairs.

Once we got to the front door we walked outside and I closed the door behind us. We proceeded to walk towards Morty. Once we got to him, Eli stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I had a really good time tonight." He says with a smile.

"I'm glad. I did too." I say, smiling back.

For a few moments we just stood there, gazing into each others eyes. When, all of a sudden, he reaches out and takes a lose piece of hair and tucks it behind my ear. He doesn't move his hand away though. He places it on my neck and slowly and gently, guides me towards him as he leans forward. He's not forceful though, he does it slow enough that I could pull away if I wanted too. But I don't, because I want this. As we get closer I close my eyes and our lips meet. His lips are warm and soft. Just as I thought they would be. We kissed for a few minutes and I placed my hands against his chest and ran my finger up and down his t-shirt. Our kiss was innocent and sweet. We broke apart after a few moments and gaze into each others eyes. I move my hand away from his chest and he moves his hand back to his side and we just smile at eachother for a little while longer.

Then he says, "Goodnight, Destiny." And then he leans in and kisses me one more time. It was chaste, but still just as sweet. And he walks over to Morty. "Goodnight, Eli." As he opens his car door I yell, "Wait! Eli! Do you want your sweatshirt? I forgot to give it back."

He smiles and says, "No, you can borrow it." And gets into his car and I watch him drive away.

I walk back inside with a huge smile on my face and run upstairs and shut my bedroom door before anyone can ask me what happened. I change into my pajama pants and a lose band-tshirt. Then climb into bed. I plug my phone in and I'm close my eyes and drift off to sleep, with a smile still plastered on my face. _'I guess the first day of school wasn't so bad after all.'_ I think to myself right before I fall over the edge of unconciousness.

And that's it! How did you guys like it? That was only chapter 1 though. I'll be updating this, hopefully quite often. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this. Hm.. I don't know. Tell me your thoughts!

_Love Delilah.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 7 months since I first came to Degrassi. And since I met Adam and Eli. Eli and I have been dating for about 6 months. The first month I knew them, Adam, Eli and I got extremely close. We pretty much know eachother like the back of our hands. Except for our pasts. Adam says that he 'doesn't have a past that needs talking about' or something like that. Meaning, he doesn't have any secrets. Eli and I on the otherhand...When we're together. I don't even know. He just. He makes me forget about my past. And makes me feel good. I hope I make him feel the same way. And I want to help him cope with his past, and I want to know him better. But I never pry and I never push when we says he doesn't want to talk about it. And he's usually the same way with me. Both of us want to know, but we also both know what it's like to not want to talk about it. I just hope that someday, hopefully soon, we can both find it in ourselves to open up to each other.

Today is the first week of summer. And Me, Adam, and Eli were all just hanging out at my house. We were just sitting on the couch in my living room, doing nothing. And quite frankly, we were bored.

"Let's watch a movie!" I exclaim.

"What movie?" Eli says from next to me.

"Hm...How about The Unborn? We never did watch that." I say.

They both shrug and I get up, find it in the DVD rack we have next to our TV, and put it in. Then I sit back down next to Eli and he puts his arm around my shoulders and I relax against him. Then he reaches over with his free hand and grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. I look up at him and he smiles, I smile back and we return our attention to the movie.

I was alright for the first little while. But then it started to get really freaky. I screamed, a lot. And I got so scared to the point where I had my face burried in the crook of Eli's neck and I was sitting in his lap, trembling. He had one arm around my waist and the other one was gently rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

It wasn't too long before the movie finally ended. I heard Adam get up and put the DVD away and turn the TV off.

"I-Is it over..?" I say, just to make sure.

"Yeah. It's over. You can look now. Ya scaredy-cat." Eli teases.

I raise my head from his neck to stick my tongue out at him and then I turn around so that my back is against his chest. And he wraps both arms around my waist.

"What now?" Adam says.

"Let's tell secrets! Hahaha. No. I'm just kidding. We don't have too." I say, giggling.

"Hold that thought, Destiny. I have to talk to Eli for a second about some guy stuff..." Adam says and gestures for Eli to follow him to the front yard.

"Okay..." Eli and I both say as he gets up and I settle back down on the couch.

I grab my ipod off the coffee table infront of the couch and put on my mix, shut my eyes, and relax, waiting for Eli and Adam to come back in.

**Eli Point Of View.**

Adam and I walk outside and I give him a questioning look.

"Okay. So, I lied. This isn't 'guy stuff'. But none the less, it's important." He says.

"Well, what's it about?" I reply.

"Our secrets."

"What about them?"

"Well? Are we going to tell her?"

"Just exactly what secrets are you talking about so I can assure we're on the same page?"

"As in, me being transgendered. And your past with Julia..."

"No. I...I can't. I told Clare and..look what happened. She moved away. Because of me."

"Destiny isn't Clare, Eli! Haven't you realized that? Destiny, I'm sure, has her own past that she isn't proud of. Do you guys even know of eachother's pasts? Or are you so afraid of getting close to her and telling her about Julia, that you'd rather sacrifice getting to know each other just because of that fear that's totally irrational?"

"But what if it scares her? What if...if she tells Jeremy and her mom..And they make her move away? What if I lose her? I can't handle losing another important person Adam! Don't you understand that?"

"Destiny isn't just any girl, Eli. She's special. And you know that. If you keep refusing to tell her, well, I'm not so sure she'll appreciate that. Say, have you even tried to see what her past is like? Or were you to afraid of her asking about yours? Eli, you're being an idiot. And I'm saying this because you're my friend. And I care about you. But I really think you should tell her. I'm going to tell her. My secret atleast. It's up to you whether you want to trust her or not. I can't make it for you." Adam says with a shrug and walks back inside.

_'Shit. I don't. I...I have no idea what I'm going to do. I just don't want to scare another girl away. Especially a girl like Destiny. I just don't know anymore.'_ I think to myself with a sigh as I shake my head and follow Adam inside.

**Destiny Point Of View.**

I don't know how long I was just sitting there, relaxing, listening to my ipod before I feel someone flick my nose.

"Hey!" I say as I open my eyes and sit up. It was Adam, I noticed when I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"So. You wanna go upstairs and 'tell secrets'?" Adam asked with a laugh.

I just shrugged and the three of us walked upstairs to my bedroom and sat on my bed. Good thing my mom decided to get me a king-sized one. I sat next infront of Eli, inbetween his legs, with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Adam sat across from us.

"So! Who wants to go first?" I say, cheerfully. "Wait. How does this, game, even work? What kinds of things are we telling each other and stuff?" I add.

"Anything I guess. That we don't already know about each other." Adam said with a shrug.

"Alright. Sounds gooood." I say with a laugh.

"So, how do we decide who goes first?" Eli says.

"We could do a round of rock, paper, scissors? Loser has to go first. Then the last two have to do a round of that, then it'll determine which way the game goes?" I say, with a cheerful smile.

The boys didn't reply. They just shrugged and nodded.

"Okay. One...Two...Three!" I say.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" We yell and open our hands.

Eli had rock, I had rock, and Adam had scissors. So Adam lost. Now it was down to me and Eli. We did the game again. And I got paper and he got scissors. So I lost. So now the game goes, Adam, Me, Eli.

"Adam, looks like you're up first!" I say with a smile.

"Okay...Hm...A secret...Wait. Before anyone says anything, let's make a pact. That nothing we say in this room, leaves this room. Got it?" Adam says, and me and Eli agree.

"Okay then. Alright. A secret...Hm...Alright...I-I've got something. Eli and a few other people know this, but I haven't told you yet, Destiny." Adam says and looks up at me.

I give him a curious look and he continues. "Destiny, I'm trasngendered...As in, I was a boy born in a girl's body." After saying that he lets out a deep breath. "It feels nice to finally get that off my chest and tell you."

"Wow. Wait. Shit." I say.

"What?" Adam asks, worried.

"Uh...Does this mean I'm a bisexual because I thought you were cute?" I reply.

"Not technically. I mean, you didn't know I was actually a girl..So I guess not. " Adam replies with a laugh.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Eli said with a smirk, "Destiny, your turn to spill your deep dark secrets."

"Oh..Well, it's not a deep dark secret. But not many people know this about me. I don't even know if my mom or Jeremy knows. But, here goes." I pause, for dramatic effect. "I have a tattoo." I say and fake a gasp, and I smile brightly.

"No shit. Do you really? I'm suprised we didn't see it that first day we came over your house. Since you were in...uhm..." Adam says hesitantly.

"My bra and panties." I finish for him with a laugh.

"Where is it?" Eli asks.

"It's on my left hip." I say.

"Wow. Then I'm really suprised Adam and I didn't see it. Those panties you were wearing didn't exactly cover much." Eli says with a smirk.

"Perverts...They cover enough though. It's not like my tattoo is huge or anything though. It's cute, and I love it, still." I say with a laugh.

"When did you get it?" Adam asks.

"I got it for my 16th birthday. My Aunt Ashlee took me to get it. She was friends with the guy who did it, so he did it for me, even though I was underaged and didn't have my mom's permission." I say.

"Wow...What is it anyway?" Eli asks.

"It says 'Love is Louder'. As in, love is louder than homophobia, bullying, abuse, everything." I answer.

"Can we see it?" Adam asks.

"Sure." I say as I jump off my bed and stand infront of them and start to unbutton my jeans so I can slide them down far enough to see my tattoo.

"Woah. Why are you taking your pants off? I mean, not that I mind, but Adam's still here. And I don't think he'd enjoy us going at it infront of him." Eli says.

"You're such an ass!" I say and walk over the playfully punch him in the arm. "I'm not taking my pants off, jerk. I just have to slide them down somewhat so you guys can see my entire tattoo."

Neither of them reply, they just continue to watch me as I slide my jeans down a little farther, and slide my panties down a tad bit, to show off the bottom of my tattoo.

They both stand up and walk over to me and lean over to get a better look. "Jeez. You guys act like you've never seen a tattoo on a girl before." I say and shake my head.

After they were done gauking at my ink, I pulled my jeans back up and sat down in my previous spot on the bed.

"Okay. Now it's Eli's turn." Adam says and raises his eyebrow at Eli as if suggesting something. I'm not sure what though.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go get ice cream! How's that sound?" Eli says.

"Now, just because you're trying to get out of it. I say that you have to admit an extremely embarassing secret. What do you say, Destiny?" Adam says with a smirk.

"Oh. I deffinately agree." I say with a smirk of my own.

"You're horrible. Turning my own girlfriend against me!" Eli says and fakes hurt.

"Oh shut up. Time to spill your guts, lover boy." Adam says.

"Ugh. Fine...An embarassing secret...Shit...Do I have to?" Eli says.

"YES." Adam and I say in unison.

"Fine. Fine. Alright. This doesn't leave this room, right?" Eli says hesitantly.

"Yes, Eli. Now come on! Tell us something embarassing." Adam says.

"Okay...okay. The first time I had sex I fell off the bed. And hit my head on my night stand." Eli says and shakes his head and looks down.

"That's not even that bad. I was expecting you to say something worse." I say.

"Really? How is that not bad? That was horrible. I was so embarassed. And it made things so akward and weird that she ended up leaving." He said.

"Believe me. I've experienced worse." I said shaking my head.

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"Well. I was dating this one kid for a short time. His name was Mike. Every time he even touched me or saw me shirtless...he came in his pants. I'm sure that's _way_ more akward." I say with a laugh.

"Wow." Adam and Eli said.

I just shake my head and lean back against him as he tightens his arms around my waist.

"So, I say the secret game is beat. Ice cream does sound pretty good right now." Adam says.

"I don't wanna moveee." I say, whining a little.

"Me neither." Eli says and kisses me neck.

"I've got an idea. JEREMY!" I exclaim.

"What? What's wrong? Destiny, are you okay?" Jeremy says as he runs through my door.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. But, could you do me a favor?" I say with a sweet smile.

"Depends...What is it?" He says, unsure.

"Get us ice cream? Pretty pleaaaaaaase! I'll give you the money and everything! You just have to drive there and get it." I say with the puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine." He replies, shaking his head.

"Yayyy. Thank youuu!" I say and jump off the bed and give him a big hug. Then we break apart and I go over to my desk to get my wallet out of my purse to give Jeremy money to buy us all ice cream.

"You always get what you want don't you?" Adam says, with a laugh.

I know he was only joking...But I could feel my shoulders slump and the bad memories that statement brings back.

"I guess Destiny never told you about her past? About her past boyfriends, or our dad? Because if she did, then you deffinately wouldn't have said that." Jeremy says.

"No...she never told us. What...what happened?" Eli says.

"When Destiny was 14 and I was 19, our dad left us. Destiny and our father never really got along for some reason. No one ever really understood why. But they always fought. Sometimes, it even got violent...Then things got really bad between him and my mom and he said he wanted a divorce. And that he was going to leave us. Destiny, being younger, didn't know better and tried to stop him. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Destiny was crying and he said, 'What's wrong? Upset because you finally didn't get something you wanted? Sorry I couldn't be the perfect father for you. For a spoiled little bitch like you. It upsets me that I have a daughter like you. You're a disgrace to this family. I don't understand why your mother convinced me into keeping you. We should have given you away when we had the chance.'" Jeremy said and I heard him pause to let out a shaky breath. "And then..After he said that.. He...He.."

"Jeremy. S-Stop. Please." I say.

"Destiny. I already started telling the story. Can't just leave them hanging. Come on. They're your bestfriends. I think they deserve to know." I hear Jeremy say.

I feel my whole body start to tremble as I try to supress the tears filling in my eyes. I grab onto the desk for support. I grab it hard enough to cause my knuckled to turn white. All I can think is, _'Please, Jeremy. I can't re-live this. Please. Just...Stop. You know what this does to me.'_ But he didn't stop. He kept going.

"Before our father left us that day. I remember seeing him drag Destiny into her bedroom and I heard him shut and lock the door. I tried to get in but I couldn't. The only thing I could hear was her screaming," I hear him pause as I let go of the desk and start to walk towards my bedroom door. "Destiny? Are you alright? Look at me." Jeremy says as he walks over to me and turns me around to face him. Tears are streaming down my face, and I don't care enough to stop them. Because I know I can't. I never can. I wiggle out of his grasp and walk towards the door. With my back facing Jeremy, Eli, and Adam I say, "I'm f-fine Jeremy. R-Really. Just give me a few m-minutes." And walk to the bathroom and shut and lock the door. I slide down the door and burry my in my knees and wrap my arms around my legs and just cry.

I hate talking about this. Because I always feel like this. I always feel horrible. It was traumatic having to live through it once. And I hate when we talk about it, even now. Even though it's been 3 years. I thought it would have gotten easier. But it hasn't. I always feel so weak. And I hate it. I'm not weak. Not anymore atleast. So I hate when I feel like I am. I just don't understand why Jeremy had to tell them. They probably think I'm like. I don't even know. Messed up. I mean, I am. Anyone would be if they had everything that happened to me, happen to them. But I just don't want them to get a different opinion of me. I don't want them to look at me with their pity. To look at me like I'm broken. Because I'm not. I don't want to them to treat me like I'm glass. Like anything they say is going to break me or hurt me. Because it won't. I'm strong. I am. But sometimes, I just let it all out. That's all.

With those thoughts in mind, that's exactly what I do. I let it out. I cry my heart out on the bathroom floor. While my brother tells my closest, and only friends as of right now, of my broken past, because I didn't have the guts to tell them myself.

And that's when it happened. I finally stopped being all optimistic and cheerful. I let myself tear myself apart even more, for the hundreth time. As I reach for the razor on my sink, I think to myself, _'I wonder if this pain will ever go away. I wonder if I'll ever be able to get over this sick, secret addiction of self infliction.'_

**Meanwhile. In Destiny's Room. Eli Point Of View.**

After Destiny walks out of the room, we hear the bathroom door close and lock. After Jeremy takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He continues his story. "As I was saying, the only thing I could hear was Destiny screaming, 'No! Please stop!' And I heard my father reply with, 'Shut up! It's time I taught you a lesson you inconsiderate bitch!' It wasn't long after that, that my father walked out of her room, and out of our lives for good. When I was finally able to get in Destiny's room, I found her lying in her bed with a far away look on her face. Her eyes and face were red from crying. And not only that, but she was naked, sitting under the covers. Upon closer inspection, I saw that she was covered in bruises. All over her body. He beat her, and raped her. Our own father." Jeremy concludes as he shuts his eyes and clenches his fists. "I was her older brother and I couldn't even protect her from our own father. What kind of brother am I?" He adds, mostly to himself than us. You could hear in his voice how much that hurts him. How much it disgusts him.

Adam and I were speachless. We didn't know what to say. I never would have expected that. Destiny is always so cheerful and happy. I never would have thought...

"Jeremy, it's not your fault. He locked the door and probably had it baracaded. What were you supposed to do? Atleast you were there for her after it all happened. And you're there for her now. That's all that matters. I'm sure she's grateful she has a brother like you." I say and he looks up at me and smiles, slightly.

"I guess. I just wish there was something I could do to help her. I hate seeing her hurt..." He says.

"That makes two of us. Think I can go check on her now? She's got me really worried.." I reply with a hopeful look on my face.

"...Just give her a few minutes. She'll be fine. She always is."

"Okay."

"Oh. And just telling you guys. My sister isn't some weak little girl. This isn't the only thing she's been through. She's the strongest person I know. So don't look at her like she's broken. That's the last thing she wants. Believe me. Because she's not broken. Not even close."

Adam and I don't say anything. We just nod.

"And another thing. She sort of has trust issues. They're not bad though. She just doesn't open up much. She's gotten hurt so much in her life that it's not suprising. When you've gotten fucked over as much as her, it's not un-natural. She handles things well though. As you can see. Our father isn't the only one who did her wrong. I'll tell you that much. Sometimes I don't understand how she has the courage, the energy, even the want to try again. But she does. And she wouldn't be Destiny if she didn't...Just..promise me one thing." He says.

"Anything." We say.

"Just. Don't hurt her. She's been through enough. If you plan on hurting her, or leaving her, or screwing her over. The door is right there. Leave before she gets too attached. And if you don't, and you end up hurting her, I can swear to you, I will be put behind bars for what I will do to you. She's been through more than her fair share of shit, she doesn't need anymore. And that's not a threat. That's a fucking promise." Jeremy says. And I saw his eyes harden as he said the last few sentences.

Adam and I look at each other and nod. "We promise."

Jeremy smiles at us and we all just sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Until Destiny walked in. She looked different though. Different then I've ever seen her look before. Her eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. Her face held a sort of...vulnerableness to it that I've never seen on it before. She walked over and sat down next to her bed which Adam and I were sitting on and rested her back against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs then rested her chin on her knee. That's when I noticed she was wearing a sweatshirt. She wasn't wearing that before. It was way too big for her, so I was guessing it was Jeremy's. When did she get that? Was she cold? I would have given her my sweatshirt...Or was there an alterior motive?

**Destiny Point Of View.**

I grabbed the razor and slid it across my arm, near my elbow, like I've done so many times before. Whenever I do this, I do it for the most part, around the same area, so that it's easy to cover. After I cut my arm, I just sat there and watched the blood poor out of the cut. I never cut to deep. It's not that I'm suicidal, this just seems to be the only pain I can control. After a few minutes I rinse my arm and put some bandaids on my arm. I look in the mirror, disgusted with myself for doing this again. I try to fix my makeup, since it's all down my face from crying. I make myself look atleast a bit better. Then quickly run out of the bathroom and go into Jeremy's room and grab one of his sweatshirts. Since I obviously couldn't just walk in my own room and grab one of my own, without getting questioned on why, all of a sudden, I have bandaids on my arm. That's the last thing I feel like talking about right now. After I throw on Jeremy's sweatshirt I walk in my room and I see everyone stare at me. I try to ignore it and I sit on the floor next to me bed and rest my back against the side of it.

I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, then I rest my head against my chin. Similar to what I did in the bathroom just a few minutes ago. I didn't have to look at Jeremy, Eli, or Adam to hear their silent questions. _'Why did you leave? Are you alright? What did you do? What are you thinking? What should we do?'_

"You can all stop scrutinizing me now. I'm fine." I say, trying to keep my aggrivation out of my voice.

"Hey Adam. I need help with something in my room. Mind helping me?" Jeremy says, trying and failing, at nonchalantly giving Eli and myself time to talk things over.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure." Adam says, catching on immediately and jumping off my bed to follow my brother. They close the door behind them.

There is tension in the air between Eli and I. He wanted to know what I was thinking, and I wanted to know what I was thinking. Neither one brave enough to voice our thoughts out loud.

After a few minutes of us just sitting in silence I hear Eli say, "Come sit with me."

So I do. I get up and crawl on the bed next to him. He reached over and took my hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. Then intertwined our fingers and placed them in the space between us on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"Because. Why haven't you told me about your past? It's not exactly easy for me to talk about, nor is it something I'm proud of. And, I didn't want you to look at me the way your looking at me right now." I say.

"And how, may I ask, am I looking at you?"

"Like I'm..Some problem you need to fix. Like I'm broken and you need to glue me back together. I'm not broken. I don't need fixing. I'm perfectly fine."

"You were crying."

"It's okay to cry."

"It's also okay to admit that you're not okay."

" I already told you. I'm not like most girls. Just because I cry, that doesn't mean I'm not okay. It's just my way of letting things out."

"You may not be like most girls. But you're still human. It's okay to not have it together all the time."

"Listen. I'm fine. And I really don't feel like talking about this anymore."

"It's good to talk though. It helps get things off your chest."

"I am fully aware of that. But believe me. I got it all out on the bathroom floor before. So I'm fine now. And you can stop talking to my like if you say one wrong word, I'm just going to start crying. Because I won't. I'm not glass, Eli. Stop treating me like I am. I'm stronger then you think."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to...But. Destiny, if you need anything. You know I'm here for you right? Just say the word and I'm here. I care about you. A lot. Probably more than you think. I just want you to know that you're not alone. That you'll always have me." He says that with a type of honesty and sincerity that I've never heard from anyone besides my brother. I turn and for the first time since before my brother came in, I look him directly in the eyes. I can see it then. The love. The sincerity. The honesty. The worry. Everything that I usually see in my brother's eyes, in Eli's. I don't know what came over me, but I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and burried my face into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and started to soothingly rub my back.

We sat there for a while. Both deep in thought. I was thinking about all sorts of things while I just took him all in. His smell. The softness of his skin. The warmth of his hands. His gentleness. His beauty. Just _him_. He makes me feel good. He makes me feel like, for once in my life, I won't get hurt by letting someone in. He makes me want to...be happy again. He makes me...feel whole again. A feeling I haven't had since before my dad left. He makes me feel safe again. That for once, I can let my guard down and let someone in, without having it blow up in my face. Maybe this is just hopeless, pointless, optimism. But I don't care if it is or not. Maybe he won't be my _forever._ But atleast, he's here now. When I need him. Even if I won't admit it.

We sat there for a little while longer before I felt a buzzing in his pocket. He removed one of his hands from my waist and reached between us to dig out his phone from his pocket. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He said, and waited for the person on the other line to respond.

"Yeah...I'm at Destiny's. Yeah. Okay...I guess...Alright. See you soon. Love you too. Bye." He said as he hung up his phone and put it next to us.

"That was my mom...Calling to end our fun, unfortunately. " He says and I lean back a little so that I can see his face more clearly.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost midnight." He replies.

"Wow." I say, suprised.

We both then get out of bed and walk downstairs. "Where's Adam?" I ask when I see my brother sitting in the living room, by himself.

"His mom called him about an hour ago. Saying she wanted him home and what not. He was going to come say bye to you guys, but you were sort of 'having a moment,' he said." Jeremy says with a laugh.

I just shake my head and walk towards the door with Eli following close behind.

We step outside on the porch and I close the front door behind us. We sat there for a moment, just looking at each other.

We don't say anything as we both lean in and close our eyes. As our lips meet, I place my hand on his chest, right above his heart; I can feel his heartbeat against my fingertips. And he places on hand on the side of my face, caressing it, and the other on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

After a few moments we break apart. "So, I take it you don't think I'm crazy after all?" I ask, sort of joking, but sort of serious at the same time.

He shakes his head before replying, "Not even a little." Then he leans over a kisses me forhead. Then whispers a sweet 'Goodnight and Sweet Dreams,' in my ear. Before kissing my on the lips one more time and walking over to Morty and driving away.

I walk back inside and upstairs with this feeling that, for once, things are actually going to be okay.

I walk into my room and change into another lose band t-shirt and shorts. Since it was sort of hot in my room. I take my brother's sweatshirt and quickly throw it in his room and run back in my room, close my door, and jump back in bed. I look down at my arm and take off the bandages. Quickly of course, since everyone knows it's more painful if you take it off slowly. I look down at the cut I gave myself a few hours ago. It wasn't that bad. Not nearly as bad as some of the other ones I've given myself. It wasn't that deep. It would take a week or two to heal completely. Hopefully I can remember to wear long sleeves to keep it hidden. I'm usually pretty concious about it. I don't think anyone has ever noticed. Or atleast they pretended not to.

My mind drifted off to another subject; Eli. He made me feel bad for hurting myself. Like...I was hurting him too. And maybe, in a way I was. Not that he knew what I was doing. But I just felt like if he knew, he'd be mad. And worried. And hurt. Like my brother would be. That's why they can't find out. I can't stand to see them hurt because of me. Today was worse enough. I don't need them worrying about me anymore then they already are. I can get through this on my own. I always do. I'll be fine. I don't need to burden them with worry. I'll be fine. I always am.

Then I was reminded of what Eli said to me before, _"I just want you to know that you're not alone. That you'll always have me." _Was he just saying that? The tone and sincerity which came with that statement made me believe otherwise. That he really _did_ care. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. Should I tell him? If I do..what will he say? What will he do? Not being able to answer any of these questions, I let out a yawn, and lay my head against my pillow and decide it's time I get some well-deserved sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for before I woke up, crying. I had a nightmare. About my father. About what he did to me. Even right now, as I'm awake, I can't shake the images of it out of my head. He..had come to my home and...raped and beat me again. And I couldn't do anything. And no one was home. No one could save me. I was defenseless. Again. I was terrified of that happening. Even though I know that would probably never happen, it still scared me to death.

I don't know how long I just sat there, crying. But after a while I started thinking about other things. About Eli and Adam. About the fun we were having today. Then I remembered the Unborn. Then I started freaking out again. I was getting scared again. Thinking those creepy people were going to come crawling in my room. I tried my best not to think about them, but I couldn't. I was freaking out. I started crying again. Because of my nightmare, and the Unborn.

For once, I just wanted to be held. Then I glanced at my phone and wondered if I should..or could call Eli. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. I felt really bad, but I couldn't help it. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. I waited a few moments before he picked up.

"Hello?" Eli said.

"Hey. S-Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"Kind of. But it's alright. What's up?" He said with a yawn.

"I. Uh. O-Oh. Uhm. It's nothing. Sorry for waking you up. I'll just uh. See if Adam is up or something. I'll let you get back to sleep." I reply.

"No, really. It's fine. What's wrong?" He said, worried.

"It's nothing. Really." I say with a fake laugh.

"Stop lying. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I..I had a nightmare..A really vivid and realistic one...About my dad. A-And I keep thinking about The Unborn. And I'm f-freaking out. And..I sorta. Just...Wanted you to come and sleep with me."

"I'll be over in a few minutes." He says and hangs up.

I close my phone and place it on my night stand and just sit there, staring off into space, waiting for Eli to get here. He's such a sweetheart. Coming over here like this.

After a few minutes, I hear the sound of Eli's hearse Morty coming down the street. I walk downstairs and open the front door as he's walking up my driveway. He smiles when he walks in and gives me a kiss and wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around. Then I close the door behind him and lock it. Then I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom. He places his bag next to my dresser, takes off his shirt and lays down in my bed.

I have my gorgeous boyfriend laying in my bed with just pajama pants on. Why exactly did I invite him here again? Looking at him, I couldn't remember. Would it be wrong if I said I wanted to jump his bones right now? I inwardly shook my head and smirked. I closed my door and walked over to my bed and layed down next to him. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as he wraps his arms around me.

"Will your mom or Jeremy be mad that I'm here?" Eli asked.

"No. When all that stuff with my dad first happened...The nightmares were really bad. And they happened almost every night for a while. I would wake up screaming and crying. Most nights Jeremy slept in my room, usually on my floor, just so he would be there for me. He'd understand. So would my mom." I reply.

"Are they...still bad?"

"No. I hardly have them anymore. Just when I hear the stories, or I tell the stories. It's like I have to re-live it. And I'll have nightmares for a night or two. But then I'm fine."

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Then we just lay there for a few minutes. Lazily tracing circles on each other's skin with our finger tips.

After a few minutes I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked at him. Then I leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was short, sweet, and filled with the love we had for eachother. After we broke apart we gazed into eachothers eyes. We were quiet until he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how I have the most incredible boyfriend in the entire world. And how lucky I am to have him all to myself." I say with a smile.

He didn't reply. He just smiled, shook his head, then leaned down and kissed me. The kiss started to get heated, but when I reached for the waistband of his pants, he pulled my hand away. We broke apart and I gave him a confused look. Because it's not like we haven't done anything before. The only thing we haven't done is have sex. But he just smiled and said, "I think you should get some sleep." Then he looked down and flipped my arm over and trailed his fingers up my arm until- "What the fuck is this?" He said as he got to the cut I gave myself earlier.

"Nothing." I said as I pulled my arm away from him and placed my other hand over the cut.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing." He said.

I didn't reply and just shook my head and looked down.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I...I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It's not like I do it all the time. Just when Jeremy or someone brings that up...It's like I have to re-live it again. And...It's hard."

"So inflicting pain on yourself seems like the answer?"

"Yeah. Sort of. It seems like it's the only thing..The only pain I can control. And whenever those things are brought up..I hate the way I still react about them. It's been 3 years since I've seen my father and still cry like a little baby whenever someone brings him up and I hate it."

"So you hurt yourself for being human?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you went through was traumatic. It's not un-natural or bad to still be upset over it. You act like what happened to you was no big deal."

"Still. It's been 3 years and I still react this way. And I just feel that if I didn't freak out over it anymore then people would stop treating me like glass. Like I'm just going to break. Like I'm already broken. Things would just be better if I could just forget it all. But I can't. And I hate myself for it."

"People can't choose what they remember and forget. What you went through made you the amazing person you are today. People are just worried about you. I'm sure they don't mean to make you upset. But the way you react and everything is no excuse to hurt yourself. You have people around you who love and care about you. That's all that matters. We won't let him hurt you ever again."

I didn't have a response to that. But it made me feel better. Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. All this time I felt like I was hurting everyone because I couldn't get over what happened and because I always got upset over it. But really, I was hurting the people who care about me because I was hurting myself. I never thought about it that way.

After thinking that, I look up to Eli and smile warmly at him. He returns my smile and I lean in and kiss him chastely. Then I lay my head back down on his chest and his arms resume their place wrapped around me. I don't know how long we just layed there before we finally fell asleep. All I know is that, for once in my life, I went to sleep with a smile on my face after talking about all of this. And it felt good.

And that's the end of chapter 2! How did you guys like it? Tell me some of your thoughts! I should be posting the 3rd chapter within the next few days/weeks. So look out for that!

Reviews are always appreciated. I love hearing your opinions and thoughts!

_Love, Delilah. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Eli and I woke up around noon. After we had brushed out teeth and such he asked, "Sleep well, love?"

Now that he mentioned it, I _did_ sleep well. No nightmares. Nothing.

So I replied, "Yes. Actually. I didn't have nightmares or anything." And I smiled warmly at him, which he returned. "Thank you." I said quietly and looked down.

"For what?"

"For...Being there for me. When I needed you..For saying the things you did..And everything... I don't think you realize how much all of that meant to me."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and he smiled before he leaned down and pressed him lips against mine. "Anytime," he said after we broke apart.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sure...But..Before I got down there..I think it'd be best for you to explain to your brother and mom why I'm here...Just so that they don't kill me, but jumping to conclusions." He replied, nervous.

"Right right. Give me like. 5 minutes." I said and gave him a quick kiss then headed downstairs where I found Jeremy in the kitchen making eggs.

"Hey. Where's mom?" I asked.

"Work." He replied.

"Ah. Right."

"Yeah..."

"So. Yeah. Uh. Eli's here."

"Explain. NOW."

"I...Was having really bad nightmares last night. And instead of bothering you like I usually do, I called him and he came over and comforted me."

"You know I wouldn't have minded. But, all you guys did was sleep, _right?"_

"Yes Jeremy. Before you castrate him. All we did was talk, and sleep."

"You better not be lying to me...If I find out he took advantage of my little sister.."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, Jeremy. But you don't need to worry about that. Eli's not that kind of guy."

"Hmph..." He said and he turned around and looked at me. I noticed his eyes and voice softened when we asked, "Have you guys...ever...you know?"

"Jeremy. I really do _not_ want to talk to you about what I do and don't do with my boyfriend."

"I just worry Destiny. With what happened with your past boyfriends..I can't help it."

"...I know...I know, Jeremy. But Eli's not like them. He's a good guy. I think he really cares about me."

"Better be...Do you...Well...How do you feel about him anyway?"

"I...He...He makes me feel good. I don't really know how to explain it...But he makes me feel safe. And happy. And complete. A feeling I haven't had since before dad left. And, most of all, he makes me feel like for once, letting my guard down and falling for someone, won't end up with me getting hurt...Again. And...I think...I think I love him. Jeremy...I...I'm inlove with Elijah Goldsworthy."

Jeremy didn't reply. He just smiled and nodded. After a few minutes he asked, "Where is he anyway?"

"Upstairs. He wanted me to talk to you so that you didn't kill him when he came down." I replied with a laugh. "I'll go get him." I added.

Jeremy just nodded and I walked upstairs and entered my bedroom to find Eli sitting on my bed, reading something. Wait. Was that my...JOURNAL?

"Don't read that! It's personal!" I said as I ran over to him and snatched it out of his hands. He looked up at me with a confused look.

My journal was filled with everything. My thoughts. My opinions. Diary entries. Fantasies I've thought up. Everything. I've never had anyone read it because of the things I've written in there. It just always seemed too personal.

"What's the big deal?" He said, amused.

"It's my journal. It has everything in there...It's personal. And some of it is really embarassing." I said and looked down. Hoping he hadn't gotten to a certain recent thing I wrote in there.

"Oh. You mean like the fantasy you wrote about you and I?" He said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh my god." I said and put my head in my hands.

"For what it's worth, I thought it was hot. And, you're an amazing writer." I heard him say as he walked over to me.

"It's so embarassing. I can't believe you read that." I said as I removed my hands from my face and looked him in the eyes.

"If you wanted me that bad, Destiny, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to conveniently have your journal laying on your desk in play sight, and have that steamy fantasy marked just to get my attention." He said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

We kissed and explored eachother's bodies with our hands until we heard Jeremy shout, "Are you guys coming down any time soon?"

"We should probably get down there..." I said.

"Yeah..." Eli replied.

"Oh. Wait. Can I borrow your sweatshirt? All of mine are in the wash and I don't really feel like getting a lecture from my brother about this." I said and gestured to the cut on my arm.

"Depends. Are you ever going to do it again?" He said, serious.

"No. I won't. Thanks to you. And what you said to me last night. I won't."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Yes, Eli."

"Okay, okay. Here." He said and rummaged through his bag and threw his sweatshirt at me.

"Not that I mind, but you should probably put a shirt on. I don't think you would want my brother knowing you slept with me, half naked." I said as I pulled his sweatshirt over my head.

"...Good point." He answered and took out a plain black t-shirt and threw it on.

Then we walked downstairs into the kitchen and found that Jeremy had made us breakfast.

"Awe. Jeremy. Did you do this all for us?" I said.

"Well, you guys were taking a while. And I felt like being nice." He said and smiled at us.

We all sat down at the dinning room table and dug into our breakfast. Which was suprisingly good, considering Jeremy used to not be able to make cereal without breaking something.

After we were all done, I washed the dishes while Eli and Jeremy made small talk. They talked about a bunch of things. What Eli's parents did. Their favorite bands. Sports. And tons of other things. Then, after I had cleaned, dried, and put away all the dishes I sat back down with them and Jeremy said, "Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot. Mom has to go on a business trip a few hours away and she's leaving tomorro and won't be back till friday. And I'm going to Niagra Falls with a couple of my friends and I won't be home till friday too. So, you'll have to whole house to yourself for about a week. Considering today is Saturday and we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh really? That's awesome! I love having the house to myself. I can run around in my underwear singing obnoxiously and loudly without you guys complaining. YES." I said and did a little happy dance.

"You're such a loser, Destiny." Jeremy said and laughed at me. Then he added, "And mom wanted me to tell you that you're aloud to have people over, but be responsible. No funny business. No parties or anything. But she also said to have fun while we're gone. Not _too_ much fun though." And he eyed Eli as he said the last part.

"Oh. Okay. So. Invite over every single person I know, be extremely irresponsible, party like there's no tomorrow, and have lots and lots of sex. Did I forget anything?" I say.

"Not. Funny." Jeremy replied, annoyed.

"I found it quite funny actually." I said.

"I'm being serious, Destiny."

"You know I'm not an idiot. I'm 17. And I'm responsible. But I'm aloud to have some fun."

"But not _too_ much fun. Remember. I have cameras everywhere. I see _everything._" As Jeremy said that he narrowed his eyes at Eli.

"Uhm.." Eli said and swallowed hard.

"He doesn't actually have cameras. He's just being an ass. Don't mind him." I said and playfully punched Jeremy's shoulder.

"Just because I don't have cameras, doesn't mean I won't find out if you guys do something innapropriate." Jeremy said, still trying to sound threatening.

"Would you lay off? What Eli and I do and don't do, is none of your concern. I know you're my big brother and you care. But lay off a little. And don't act like you didn't do 'innapropriate' things with Christina when mom and I visited Niagra Falls a few months ago."

"T-That's different! We're older."

"That doesn't matter and you know it. Stop being such a hipacrit. I know you mean well, but I'd much appreciate it if you didn't feel the need to always threaten Eli every time he comes over."

I said and got up from the table and took Eli by the hand and pulled him upstairs with me.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked as he sat down on my bed and watched me close my door and walked over to join him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Jeremy just aggrivates me sometimes." I say.

"He's just being a good older brother. Their supposed to be protective and stuff."

"I know. I just wish he'd lay off sometimes."

"I'm sure it's just because he doesn't wanna see you get hurt."

"I guess..."

After that we just sat there for a few minutes until he said, "And not that I was eavesdropping or anything before, you guys just sort of talk loud...But I heard you and Jeremy talking about your ex-boyfriends. What happened that makes Jeremy worry so much?"

"I don't exactly have a good history of boyfriends."

"Care to elaborate?"

"There really isn't much to elaborate on. I dated 3 guys before you. The first guy...Things just didn't work out. Nothing bad happened, we just grew apart. The second guy, he was a player, and he used me for sex. Not that I was a slut and I just gave it up, but he told me all this bullshit about how he loves me and everything, and I was naive so I believed him. Then he fuck and chucked me. That took a while to get over. Then, my most recent ex-boyfriend, Alex, he cheated on me with my best friend, Jessica. And...He used to...Hit me..." I said and looked down.

He reached over and put his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes as he said, "I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you. And I'm not just saying that. I truly mean it. I'll always be there for you. And I'll do my best to always make you happy...I...Destiny...I love you."

For a few seconds I just sat there looking at him. In complete shock. Trying to comprehend what he had just said. After I got over the initial shock I said, "I love you too." And we both leaned in and our lips met for a passionate, love-filled, make your head spin, kiss.

After a few moments we broke apart, gasping for air. I looked him in the eyes, and then, right then and there, I came to the realization that all we've been talking about is _my _past. The skeletons in _my_ closet. _My _crummy relationships and ex-boyfriends. Never his.

So I asked, "Eli, why don't you tell me about your past girlfriends? You know about my past. Why not tell me about yours?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay...I dated 2 girls before you. My first girlfriend was Julia. We had dated for a year before things got bad. We started fighting all the time. We fought so much we forgot what we were even fighting about. Then, one night, when we were having an argument at the park, I said some things I shouldn't of, and she took off on her bike. And she got hit by a truck. She died, because of me..." He paused and shook his head. I reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, silently telling him that, _'It's okay. You have me. I won't judge you. And I love you.' _He squeezed it back, looked up and smiled at me. Then he continued, "That took me a while to get over. Then I met Clare. We dated for a few months. But she was a saint, she was like my polar opposite. When I told her about my past...and when the whole Fitz war first broke out...She completely freaked at Vegas Night and ended up moving to Kenya where her sister was currently living. I remember she told me that she 'couldn't be with someone like me.'"

"It's not your fault. You know. What happened with Julia. You weren't the one driving the truck. You shouldn't blame yourself..." I paused to smile at him and squeeze his hand reasuringly. Then I continued, "And Clare. Obviously she wasn't too bright. I mean really, who in their right mind would move to Kenya when they have a boyfriend like you? I'll never be able to understand that. But, I am glad that she did, or I wouldn't have you right now." As I said that he looked over at me and smiled, which I returned.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime." I said and kissed him chastely.

"But really. Let's talk about something other than our pasts. Like. The present. You and I." I say.

Eli agreed and we started talking about us. Him and I. About our dreams. Funny stories. Things we're embarassed about. Secrets. Everything and anything. And before we knew it, it was time for him to go home. Unfortunately.

He grabbed his bag and I walked him towards the front door. That's when I realized I was still wearing his sweatshirt. I asked, "Do you want it back?"

He smiled and said, "No. Keep it. So that, if you need me, you'll have something you can snuggle with if I can't come over and comfort you."

I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed me goodnight, just like every other night. Except, when we broke apart he whispered, "I love you." And I looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you too." He gave me another chaste kiss and walked to Morty and I watched him drive away before I walked back inside like I always do.

Jeremy and my mom had already gone to sleep since it was almost 11. So, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I changed so that I was only wearing Eli's sweatshirt and shorts. Then I crawled in bed and fell asleep thinking about my lovely boyfriend.

The next day went by rather quick. I helped my mom and Jeremy pack for their trips and I drove my mom to the airport. Then Jeremy's friends came over and picked him up. It was about 8:30 when I was finally home alone. So I showered and cleaned up the house out of boredom. After I was finished cleaning it was about midnight. Being as there was nothing else to do, I got ready for bed. Right when I was about to go to sleep, my phone lit up because I had gotten a new text message. It was from Eli.

_Goodnight Beautiful. (: Sweet dreams. I love you. 3_

I smiled from ear to ear and replied:

_Goodnight love. :D Sweet dreams to you too. I love you too. 3_

And with that, I fell asleep.

I woke up around 11. I brushed my teeth and showered. Then I put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a Dead Hand t-shirt. Since I wasn't in the mood to get all done up. Then I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast and watched some TV.

At around 1, I got a text from Eli.

_Hello.(:  
-Eli._

Heeey there. :D  
_Destiny.

_Got any plans for today?  
-Eli._

Nope. Wanna come over? We've got the house to ourselves. ;D  
_Destiny.

_Do you even have to ask? ;) I'll be over in a few minutes. Should I bring anything?  
_Eli._

Hm...Depends. Do you want to stay over?  
_Destiny.

_Sure. If you want me to.  
-Eli._

I do. I like sleeping with you. :D  
_Destiny.

_I'll be over in a few minute then. :D  
-Eli._

After about 10 minutes I heard Morty coming down the street. And by the time I got off my lazy-ass to open the door, Eli was standing on my porch, hand raised about to knock. He smiled at me and I stepped aside to let him inside.

He walked inside, kissed my lightly on the lips, then went upstairs to put his bag in my room. When he came back downstairs I was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. He came over and sat next to me. Then wrapped his arms around me and pulled my closer to him.

"Watcha wanna do today?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said.

"Are you hungry? I could cook for you!" I replied, excitedly.

"I could eat." He said with a laugh.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen getting out pots and pans. "What would you like for lunch ma dear?"

"Whatever you feel like making."

I just shook my head and tried to think of what I _could_ actually cook. Hm. My cooking abilites were amateur. So I could only cook basic things.

"How about spaghetti?" He asked.

"Ah. That I can cook. Alright. Spaghetti! Coming up!" I said with a laugh.

It took me about an hour to make the spaghetti. Eli said it was great. But maybe he was just being nice. I don't know. But after he ate, I cleaned the dishes and put them away. Then we sat back down in the living room and just cuddled and watched TV.

After about an hour he asked, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?" I asked.

"Hm...How about Grown Ups?" He said.

"Sure." I replied and then flipped through the channels and bought Grown Ups on On Demand.

For the next hour and a half, Eli and I, sat there peeing our pants at the movie. After the movie was over it was around 4.

I shut the movie off and walked over to Eli, he was sitting on the couch.

"Watcha wanna do now?" I asked with a smile.

"I could think of a few things." He replies with a smirk and pulls me into his lap.

I grin and lean down and kiss him. He returns the kiss and soon the kissing turns heated. After a few minutes, Eli's phone vibrates. We both groan as we pull back and I slide off his lap and sit next to him as he pulls his phone out.

"Hello?" He says, aggrivated and waits for the person on the other line to reply.

"Yeah...Okay...Uh...I guess...Ugh. Alright, alright. I'll be over later tonight. See ya then. Bye." He says then hangs up with a sigh.

"That was Adam. He just hungout with his girlfriend. And now he's freaking out. I don't really know what exactly happened. But he asked me to come over because he needs some advice. And I told him I'd be over later." Eli says to me.

"Mmm. And exactly how long is _later?_" I reply with a smirk.

"Long enough for us to...go up to your bedroom and pick up where we left off." He replies with a smirk of his own as he runs his hand up my thigh.

I don't say anything as I get up off the couch and head towards the stairs. When I get to the first step I look over my shoulder at him and say, "You coming?" He smiles widely and chases me up the stairs.

As soon as we were in my room and I had closed the door, Eli backed me up against it and started kissing me. Our hands start roaming eachother's bodies, and then he reachs for the hem of my shirt and takes it off. Then he picks me up, without breaking the kiss, and lays me on the bed and places his body on top of mine.

He places his hands on my hips and slowly trails them up my sides until they reach my boobs. He gives them a gentle squeeze and I moan into his mouth. Then he reachs between me to unclasp my bra, I sit up so I can take it off and he throws it over his shoulder somewhere in my room.

Before he can do anything I reach for the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head and throw it on my floor with the rest of our clothes. Then he leans down and gives me a short kiss, before trailing kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. He nibbles at my earlobe for a few moments, before he continues to assault my neck with kisses and love-bites. I'm sure he'll leave a few hickies, he always does.

After he's done with his assault on my neck, he trails kisses along my colorbone then he proceeds down until he reaches my boobs. He kisses them each a few times before he takes my left one in his mouth and swirls his tongue around my nipple. While his right hand massages my right one. I can't help but moan out loud and throw my head back. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. I can feel him smirk against my skin as he switches to give my other tit the same treatment.

Then he trails kisses down my stomach until he reaches the waistband of my sweatpants, before he comes back up and kisses me softly on the lips. His hands, resting on my hips right at the waistband of my sweats, silently asking for permission. I lean up and kiss him, silently telling him it's alright. He smiles and hooks his fingers in my sweatpants and panties before he pulls them down and off. Then he proceeds to throw them carelessly on the floor with everything else.

He comes up and lays next to me and starts kissing me. Then he slowly trails his hand up my thigh and opens my legs. He trails a finger between my lower lips and smirks against my lips when he feels how wet I am. He inserts a finger and starts at a slow pace. I moan against his mouth and this encourages him to pick up the pace. After a few moments I start bucking my hips and I have to tear my mouth away from his to let out a loud moan, which causes him to smirk.

Out of nowhere, he moves down my body and places his head between my legs. He's never eaten my out before, so this is a first. He looks up at me and smirks. Then he parts my lips with his fingers and gives a gental lick. He's rewarded with a low moan from me. He starts licking and sucking on my lips and clit, and occasionally dips his tongue into my tight warm hole. Then he inserts one of his fingers and goes at a decent pace as his tongue continues its assault on my clit. I start to lightly buck my hips and I throw my head back as my moans start getting louder and I can barely control them. I reach down and run my fingers through his hair, at that moment he decides it'd be a good idea to pick up the pace. And I moan louder than ever before, and reach up and grab my bedsheets, or whatever I can reach, and hold them so tight my knuckles turn white.

After a few moments I came, moaning his name loudly. He helps my ride out my orgasm before he comes and lays next to me again. He leans down and kisses me and I can taste myself on his tongue. We makeout for a few minutes before I crawl on top of him. I kiss him hungrily on the lips before I trail kisses down his jaw, and neck, before I nibble on his ear for a few moments, causing him to moan out loud. Then I continue trailing kisses down his chest. When I reach his nipples I swirled my tongue around each of them, causing him to groan in response.

I trail kisses and occasional love bites down his six-pack abs until I reach the waistband of his pants. I place a kiss just above his pants before I smirk and sit in his lap and capture his lips in a hungry kiss. I trail my hands down his body until I reach the tent in his skinny jeans, I smirk and start gently massaging it through his pants. I hear him moan in my mouth and push his hips up, trying to gain more friction. We break apart and I give him one gentle kiss before I go to sit between his legs.

I look at him and smirk before I lean down and unbutton his jeans with my jeans. I then pull the zipper down, with my teeth, and use my hands to pull off his jeans and black checkerboard boxers. I grab his cock and start to slowly pump it. After a few moments I lean down and lick his precum off his tip. I circle my tongue around the head of his dick before I lean down and take most of him in my mouth. I relax my throat when I feel him start bucking his hips, trying to put more of him in my mouth, so that I don't gag. As I deepthroat him I run my hands down his body until I reach his balls, I gently massage them, making this blowjob better for him. It doesn't take long for him to cum, loudly moaning my name. I swallow all of it and whipe my mouth with the back of my hand before I go to lay down next to him.

I wait for him to recover, and when he does I lean over and gently kiss him on the lips. I feel him smirk against my lips as moves himself between my legs and hovers above me. We start heavily kissing for a few minutes before I start to grind my hips against his.

Now, I've been thinking about whether or not I wanted to have sex with Eli for the past few days. I was a little hesitant because of everything I'd been through, but I know Eli loves me. And I love him. So I want to. I don't think Eli would ever hurt me. He makes me feel safe. So, I've come to the conclusion that I _deffinately_ want to make love/have sex with my gorgeous, loving boyfriend.

As I begin to grind my hips against his, he pulls back to give me a questioning look. I smirk and pull his head back down to mine to kiss him again. He hesitantly kisses back before pulling away. He looks me in the eyes, silently asking _what_ exactly I wanted.

Trying not to sound nervous I said, "Make love to me."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and smiled. Then he leaned down and started kissing me. But when I tried to deepend the kiss, he pulled away. As he leaned back I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't think you get how much I want to make love to you right now." He said and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he pulled back to say, "And I know that it's not your first time, or mine. But it's our first time _together_ and I want it to be atleast somewhat special. Not have us do it and have me leaving to go over Adam's house right after. I wanna take you on a date or something before hand."

We exchanged smirks before I replied, "And when exactly would you want to go on this date?"

"I know it's really lame to _plan_ this whole thing, since it should be all spontaneous and passionate... But I was thinking we could double with Adam and his girlfriend. Since he's been bugging me about it since he wants us to meet her. We could go some day this week. Like, Friday or something?"

I scrunched up my face before I responded, "But it's only Monday."

"I know. You're going to have to resist all this, until Friday." He said with a smirk and gestured to himself.

I didn't respond, just shook my head at him. I saw him glance at the clock on my night stand and sigh. Before getting off me and the bed and reaching for his clothes.

Before I could ask he says, "It's already 8. Adam will kill me if I don't go over soon."

I sigh and get out of bed. I go into my drawers and put on a pair of purple boyshort panties, a Dead Hand t-shirt and a pair of short-shorts.

He's already dressed by the time I turn around. He gives me a skeptical look before asking, "You're wearing _that_?"

I let out a short laugh before I say, "I'm just walking you outside. It's not like I'm actually going out like this."

He just smirks and walks to the front door with me following behind him. We walk outside and he gives me a kiss goodbye. When we break apart we notice a couple of kids, about our age, maybe a few years older, driving slowly passed my house.

When they notice us looking at them the one in the driver's seat leans out his window and shouts, "Hey sexy! What're you doing later? I'll show you a _real_ good time."

Eli turns around and gives them _the_ death glare. I tell ya, if looks could kill...

After seeing Eli's death glare, the moron immediately drives away with a frightened look on his face, causing a smirk to form on Eli's face. When he turns back around to face me we both start laughing.

Then his phone starts ringing. He reachs into his pocket to get it out and flips it open to answer it.

"Hello?" He says then waits for the person on the other line to respond.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. I'm leaving Destiny's now. Be over in a few minutes. Bye." He says then hangs up and puts his phone away.

"That was Adam. He told me apparently he's freaking out and that I have to come over 'right away or he might die' or something like that. He's a strange kid, that one." He says and shakes his head.

"Like you're one to talk." I say and stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey, hey, hey." He says with a smirk and leans in to kiss me.

When we break apart he sighs and says, "I guess I should get going. Wouldn't want Adam to die or anything," with a laugh.

"Yeah. I guess. Hurry back." I say and pull him down to kiss me again.

"Oh, I will." He says with a smirk before looking deep in my eyes and saying, "I love you."

I smile before replying, "I love you too."

He gives me another chaste kiss before walking towards Morty and getting in. I watch him drive away before walking back inside, locking the door, and going upstairs to lay in my bed again.

I figured Eli would be gone for a while so I picked up _Along for the Ride_ off my nightstand and picked up where I left off.

I'm not sure how long I was reading until I evidently passed out. But all I remember is reading my book, closing my eyes for a second, then the next thing I know Eli is kissing me awake.

"Hey there." He says with a smirk as I rub the sleepyness out of my eyes and stretch.

"Hey." I say as I glance at my clock and see that it's already past midnight.

I'm still half asleep and don't really feel like getting up yet, so I grab his hand and pull him down to lay on my bed next to me, and I rest my head on his chest.

I whine when he tries to detangle himself from me. He laughs and says, "Let me just get undressed," with a smirk.

I groan but turn over so that my back is facing him and I wait for him to get undressed and crawl in bed with me. He lays down on his back and wrap his arms around me as I lay my head against his chest. He leans down to give me a quick kiss before saying, "Goodnight, baby."

I smile and say, "Goodnight."

Then I lay there on my lovely boyfriend's chest with a feeling that this was going to be a very _interesting_ next couple of days before I fell asleep again.

And that's Chapter 3. How'd you guys like it? Let me know your thoughts in a review! :D

_Delilah.3


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up around 10 and Eli is still sound asleep, so I get up, brush my teeth and ect. then I go downstairs and make us a nice breakfast. With eggs, pancakes, the whole shabang. After everything's made and set up on the dining room table, I go back upstairs to wake Eli up.

He's still laying on his back with his arm spread out where my body was laying and his face resting against the pillow with his mouth slightly open. I walk over to the side of the bed where he's laying and lean down to give him a kiss on the lips. He stirs and groans before opening his eyes slightly to look at me. "Morning, Eli."

He shuts his eyes and stretches before opening them again and looking at me before saying, "Morning, Destiny."

"Breakfast is ready, baby." I say with a smile.

"You made breakfast? How sweet. Come here." He says with a smirk before pulling me down to him and capturing my lips with his.

As the kiss gets more heated Eli pulls me down onto the bed and crawls on top of me. We continue kissing for a few more minutes before I feel him pull away and lay down next to me. After he pulls my back against his chest so that we're spooning I ask, "Eli, what're you doing?"

"Mmm. Five more minutes. I'm sleeeepy." He responds as he nuzzles his face in my neck and pulls me closer to him.

"But breakfast is gonna get cold..." I say, trying to sound convincing but so failing.

"It's okay. I wasn't that hungry anyway." He says then gives me a light kiss.

"Fine. Fine. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go shower. Lazy bum." I say and then stick my tongue out at him before crawling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He doesn't respond but I hear him chuckle to himself before I leave the room to get my toiletries.

I take a nice 45 minute shower then I remember I forgot to bring clothes in with me so I go back into my bedroom with just a towel on to find Eli, still sleeping. _'Of course.'_ I think to myself with a laugh. I walk over to my dresser and get out a pair of red and black checkerboard boyshorts and a matching bra, a black Sleeping With Sirens tshirt, and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. I turn around to see Eli, fully awake, staring at me.

"Were you awake the whole time I was getting dressed?" I ask.

"Maaaaybe." He says with a smirk.

"You're _such_ an ass!" I say as I throw my towel at him.

"Well, can you blame me? What guy, in their right minds, would _not_ stare at their sexy, beautiful, amazing girlfriend while she's getting dressed?" He says with a laugh after catching my towel and throwing it on my floor.

I don't respond and just shake my head before walking downstairs. It's not long before he comes running down the stairs and says, "Awe, baby. I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Before he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm not mad, Eli. I just have to clean up the breakfast I so kindly made for us, since you decided you'd rather sleep than eat my wonderful breakfast." I say with a pout.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't get home from Adam's until about 3 this morning. The kid's crazy, I swear. But anyway. So I was really tired. How about I make it up to you by taking you out to The Dot to get something to eat?" He says before kissing me on the cheek and helping me clean up the table.

I couldn't help but smile at the way he said '_home'_ instead of '_your house'_. I know, it's silly, but I loved it. Ahem, anyway.

I smile and say, "Alright. Go get dressed while I finish cleaning this up."

"Okay. Do you mind if I take a quick shower before we go?"

"Nah. I don't mind. Towels are in the hallway closet, everything else is in the bathroom."

He doesn't respond, he just nods his head before going back upstairs to go shower and get ready. A few minutes later I go upstairs to go finish getting ready while Eli's in the shower. I brush my hair, deciding to just leave it natural since I really didn't feel like straightening it, and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. Eli comes out a few minutes later in only a towel, and let's just say that his body and hair weren't the only things wet in my room, if ya know what I mean...

Eli notices me staring at him so he says with a smirk, "You like what you see?"

"God. I hate you _so_ much." I respond with a groan.

"Well, now you know how I felt before when you came in here with only a towel on."

"That was _totally _different. You could have taken me right then and there and I would have had no complaints. But if I tried to jump your bones right now, you'd be all 'We have to wait until Friday, Destiny'."

"You know I just want to make it special."

"I know, Eli. I know. And though I think it's incredibly sweet, it doesn't make me any less sexually frustrated. I really don't think you understand how gorgeous you are."

"I could say the same thing about you, baby. You have no idea how hard it is to resist just totally forgetting about waiting until Friday and just taking you."

"I am totally fine with that."

"Destiny..."

I sigh before replying, "I know. I know. I'm sorry. Just.. now that it's all official that I'm actually going to get to have sex with my incredibly sexy and amazing boyfriend, it makes me so horny. And excited. And just mmph. Why did you have to pick Friday? It's so far away."

"Well, when we get home from The Dot, I'll give you something to hold you over until then." He says with a smirk before walking over and kissing me lightly. Then he goes over to his bag and gets dressed. He puts on black boxers, black skinny jeans, and a blue v-neck tshirt. He walks into the bathroom and towel dries his hair with a small towel he had left in their earlier, runs his fingers through his hair then asks, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm." I say before grabbing my phone and keys and following him downstairs and outside. I lock the front door behind us and climb into Morty's passenger seat before Eli drives off to The Dot.

We get to The Dot a few minutes later and we sit down and have lunch since it was already almost 12:30. Just as we were paying-well, Eli was paying, because he insisted...-we see Adam coming in.

"Oh! Hey guys! What're you doing here?" He asks, excitedly.

"Hey. We just had lunch. You?" Eli says.

"Oh, cool. I just wanted to get out of the house for a while. I figured you guys were busy, so I was just gonna have a cup of coffee and hangout here..." Adam says as he looks down.

"Seriously, Adam? You know you're always welcome to come and hangout with us." Eli replies.

"Yeah, Adam. Come on. Come back to my house and we can all hangout. Eli and I didn't have any plans anyway." I say with a smile.

"Are you guys sure? I don't wanna intrude..." Adam says.

"Oh shut up." I say with a laugh as we all walk outside and hop into Morty.

We arrive at my house a couple minutes later and we all get out and head inside. Adam sits on the reclining chair and flips on the TV as Eli and I lay on the couch together.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" I ask.

"Mmm... I don't know. I'm down for whatever you guys wanna do." Eli replies.

"Hmm. Hey, Destiny. Do you have any video games?" Adam says with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh! Yeah. There all in Jeremy's room. Come on." I say as I get off the couch and walk upstairs with Adam and Eli following closely behind.

I walk into Jeremy's room and turn on the light before sitting on his bed and turning on the TV.

"All the systems and games are right there next to the TV and the controllers and everything are right in the cabinet under the TV." I say before looking over and noticing Adam already sitting on the floor looking through my brother's video games and Eli still sitting in the hallway just looking in the room with a nervous expression on his face.

"Eli? Aren't you going to come in?" I ask, confused.

"I.. er.. Why do they video games have to be in _Jeremy's _room?" He says with a sigh.

"Oh _come on._ Don't tell me you're honestly afraid to come in my brother's room. I already told you he doesn't have camera's in here."

"With your brother... I honestly wouldn't doubt him having cameras though, Destiny."

"Okay. Stop being paranoid and get your whimpy ass in here so we can play Left 4 Dead!" Adam says with a smirk.

Eli doesn't say anything he just walks in and sits next to Adam on the floor and leans his back against the bed. For the next hour or two, I just sat and watched them play video games, laughing at how into them they get. I really doubted they were going to stop playing them for a while, until I heard Adam's stomach growl. Adam just lets out a laugh and scratches the back of his head before saying, "Guess not eating anything today wasn't my best idea..."

"Probably not... Here. You guy keep playing and I'll go order us some pizza." I say with a smile before walking out of the room to call the pizza place since I really doubt the pizzaria would appreciate trying to hear what I was saying over the shouts of 'Booyah!', 'Take that zombie scum!', and 'Did you see that? I blew his headoff! Oh yeah!'.

I ordered the pizza and they told me they'd be here in about 20 minutes. So I told Eli and Adam that I'd just wait downstairs and get out plates and cups and everything for us and they said they'd be down when it got here. Though I really doubt they heard anything after "I just ordered the pizza".

By the time I got out the plates, napkins, cups, and sodas and went to the bathroom, the pizza was already here. So I yelled that the pizza was here to the boys and grabbed the money off the counter before answering the door. I took the pizza from the guy and placed it in the kitchen before giving him his money. I was about to say, "Have a good day," and shut the door but the pizza delivery boy who's name apparently was Travis according to his name tag, said "Hey, sweetheart. How about instead of a tip, you give me a kiss, eh?"

"You know, I really don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that very much." I said giving him a 'leave-me-the-fuck-alone' face.

I saw that Travis was about to open his mouth and say something, but before he could, Eli came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me before saying, "You don't really think you're boyfriend would appreciate what very much?"

"Oh, delivery boy here told me that I should give him a kiss instead of the tip. And I said that I don't think you'd appreciate that very much." I said with a smirk.

"Oh? Is that so?" Eli said with a suprised expression before looking Travis in the eyes and tightening his grip on my waist and saying with a sinister smirk, "I suggest you get lost and don't ever talk to my girlfriend again if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not afraid of you, punk." Travis says before swallowing hard.

"Oh really? I beg to differ." Eli says before removing his arms from my waist and walking towards Travis.

Every time Eli took a step closer to Travis, Travis took a step backwards until Travis was at the steps of my porch. Eli noticed this and thus took another step towards Travis with a smirk on his face causing Travis to take another step backwards, and fall backwards down the steps. When he got up and saw Eli smirking at him with his arms folded, he ran to his car and sped away.

Eli laughed to himself before turning around and walking back inside before locking the door. As soon as he turned around and faced me, I backed him up against my front door and capture his lips with my own. After a few moments I pull away and say against his lips, "You're so sexy when you get all intimidating and jealous like that." Then I capture his lips again before he pulls away and says, "And you're just sexy." Then he smirks before attacking my lips with his own. We continue kissing for a few minutes before we hear Adam say, "Jeez. I'm upstairs for 5 minutes and you guys are already making out!"

We pull apart and laugh before I walk towards the kitchen and say, "Come on, pizza's gonna get cold."

We all go into the kitchen and sit down at the island table and eat some pizza. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Eli says, "So, Adam. How come you wanted to get out of your house today anyway?"

"Oh. Right. Uhm.. My mom. She's been bitching at me to be Gracie again for when my grandma comes to visit in a few days." Adam says with a sigh.

"But I thought she was accepting the fact that you're _Adam,_ not Gracie?" Eli says, confused.

"She is. But I think she's just nervous about what my grandma will say and everything when I'm finally myself around her. I mean, I told her that we're going to have to eventually tell my grandma that I'm _Adam_ not _Gracie_ some time. I think my mom is just trying to push it off as long as possible because my grandma's sort of... uptight." Adam replies.

"Well, who's grandma _isn't_ uptight? But really, Adam. She's your grandma. I'm sure she'll accept you as Adam. As _you._ Your mom just has to realize that." I say as I offer Adam a small smile which he returns.

"Exactly." Eli says with a smile of his own.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are right. I'm nervous though, too. Yaknow? I mean, my whole life my grandma has known me as Gracie. And now, I have to introduce myself as Adam to her.. It's crazy." Adam says before looking down at his hands.

"Just, don't worry about it. I know things will work out fine. Don't stress so much over it, okay?" I say with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I hope you're right. But okay, I'll try not too." Adam answers with a smile.

After that we just sat in a comfortable silence as we all ate our pizza. Then we went back upstairs and Adam and Eli played some more video games for a few hours. When they got bored with them, we went downstairs and just watched TV for a little while, but then we decided to watch one of the Saw movies because there was nothing else on. We were about half way through the movie when I finally looked at the clock and noticed it was already almost midnight. _'Time sure does fly when you're having fun, hanging out with you're friends.'_ I thought to myself.

A few minutes after that I started getting a little tired and since I was sitting on the couch with Eli with his arm around me, I layed my head on him, turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, and shut my eyes. I don't know how long I was sleeping before Eli started gently shaking me to wake me up telling me the movie was over. I didn't even notice I fell asleep, I thought that I just closed my eyes for a little while. Crazy. Anyway, I was still really tired so I yawned before standing up and stretching. Then I said to Eli and Adam, "Well, clearly, I'm quite tired. So, I'm going to go to sleep. You guys can help yourselves to whatever you want. Adam, if you want to sleepover tonight you can. If you wanna shower or anything there's towels in the hall closet and everything else is in the bathroom. Also, you can sleep wherever. The couch pulls out if you want to sleep there, you can sleep in Jeremy's room, and I'll blow up the big, huge, comfy, air matress we have if you want to sleep in my room with Eli and I. I would offer for you to sleep with us if you wanted.. but my bed isn't that big. Sorry, haha. Oh, and, if you want clothes to sleep in, sweats or whatever, you can just borrow whatever you want from Jeremy. He won't mind. But I am going to sleep. I love you guys. I'll see you in the morning."

Then I walked over and gave Adam a kiss on the forhead before walking over and giving Eli a kiss goodnight. After that I walked upstairs, and changed into a tanktop and a pair of shorts before going into my closet and pulling out the air matress. I blew it up, put a sheet, blanket, and some pillows on it before crawling in my bed and falling asleep.


End file.
